


Immunity and Means

by Horndog333



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Danny, Oblivious Steve, dumb partners who need their heads smushed together, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: Prompt from http://whatifmcdanno.tumblr.comWhat if… Steve has a power that attracts people to him. He has to guard his heart because he’s just never sure that love is real or because of his magnetism. But it’s useful in the job as perps change their tune when Steve whammies them. When Steve begins to notice small things about Danny and how he acts around him, he assumes it’s because of his powers seeping out when they weren’t supposed to, maybe it’s something to do with exposure. But what Steve doesn’t know is that Danny has powers too that he hasn’t told anyone about. Danny has immunities. Poisons, viruses, serums, even vaccines and medicines don’t work on him. And that probably extends to superpowers because he knows Steve has no affect on him...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N #1: i have no medical, superpowers or police lnowledge. This story came from my own brain. I do not own any of the actors, directors of H5-0. Not Betaed. All mistakes are mine. I’ve had enough proofreading of chapter one.
> 
> A/N #2: 7/28/2018 I have made some changes to Chapter One. Nothing major, but you might want to reread it. Hopefully, it reads smoother.
> 
> A/N #3: 9/18/2018 Coming off an adventure filled SOTB 2018 weekend that started on Friday night and ended in the wee hours of this morning, I now present the NEW AND IMPROVED COMPLETED VERSION of this story. A huge thanks to Simplyn2deep for her endless patience going back and forth with this story until it flowed smoothly and people weren't magically appearing and disappearing because of my lack of explanation. This was supposed to be a short quick unbetaed story that turned into a five chapter monster in need of my beta to guide me through. I am having trouble with trying to correct each chapter number. So when the chapter seems to have skip numbers, there are still five chapters.

In their day to day work with Five-0, Charlie believes that Uncle Steve and Danno catch the bad guys and  that they are Superheroes (especially Uncle Steve because he was a Navy SEAL). Little does he realize how accurate he is. Most people don't know much about superpowers, but the Governor does because shortly before his death, John McGarrett told her about his son’s superpower. Upon Steve’s return to Hawaii, Governor Jameson offers him the opportunity to head up a task force and grants him the immunity and means to get all criminals off her island. 

Steve's superpower is magnetism. He has the ability to attract people. The closer Steve is to someone, the stronger the pull and the attraction, making it easier and faster to answer questions and confessions out of suspects.

But there was something else. While Steve knows what he can do with his powers, his intuition says maybe Danny is different. He has a hunch that Danny isn't affected by it. He watches Danny more closely looking for signs. Sometimes, Danny gives him a look of fondness and longing when he thinks Steve is not looking. When he flirts, jokes around and spends time alone with Steve on his private beach, he doesn’t feel like his power is involved. They feel genuine and directly from Danny’s heart. Was it wishful thinking? Maybe.

While Steve’s power benefits the planet, it’s a curse preventing him from trusting others and taking that final step of giving his heart to Danny. There's an undercurrent of anger and frustration that surrounds him and threatens to swallow him whole.

 ******* 

Unbeknownst to Steve, Danny has powers too, but he hasn’t told anyone about them. Danny has immunity from viruses, serums, vaccines, medications **and** superpowers. Steve’s power has no affect on him. Danny’s never told anyone because he knows that if the wrong people were to find out about his immunity, those closest to Danny would be put in danger. Steve would be put in danger, and Danny knows that he wouldn’t be able to survive knowing that he was the cause of something bad happening to Steve.

As the years pass and Danny gets closer to Steve, his frustration grows. No matter how close they get, they can’t be with one another. Danny thinks he has an idea of why. He knows that if he confesses his love for Steve, that Steve will think it's only because of his power. Danny is stuck on how he can prove to Steve that his desires are genuine without giving his secret away.

 *******

Danny stares up at the roof where Steve is standing and waiting to get the drop on a serial killer. As he attempts to escape out the back door, Steve leaps and tackles him just as he’s done so many times before. But this time is Danny. Danny can feel it in the pit of his stomach that something isn’t right. He rushes over, expecting Steve to jump up and cuff the suspect but Steve isn’t moving. Instead, he’s landed on his stomach and is facing away from the roof. Danny walks around Steve to see his face, he sees that Steve is unconscious having hit his head on the ground.

“Steve? Steve,” Danny falls to the ground next to Steve’s body and nudges him, “Wake up, babe! “C’mon,” but Steve remains unconscious and still.

“Damn it, Steve! Wake up so I can tell you **again** , no sacrificing yourself to catch the perp just to raise our solve rate! Nothing is worth you being hurt. Open your eyes, you idiot, you neanderthal animal!”

When there still isn’t a reaction from Steve, Danny panics and shouts into his comm, “Kono! Steve’s down! Call for an ambulance NOW!”

 

“Dispatch! Officer down! Ambulance needed immediately at our location.” After calling in for an ambulance, Chin runs towards the house with Kono at his heels. He kneels down next to Danny, “He’ll be okay.” Chin assures him.

 

“Don’t worry. Bossman has a thousand lives. Help’s on the way.” Kono isn’t fooling him one bit. She’s scared, too.

 

The ambulance arrives on the scene and quickly comes to a stop. The EMT’s jump out of the back, ready to deal with an urgent situation. Standing on both sides of Danny, Chin and Kono pull him gently out of the way so the EMTs can work on Steve. After their assessment and radioing in to the hospital, the EMTs load Steve on a backboard and transfer him to a waiting stretcher to be loaded into the back of the ambulance.

“We got this, man. We’ll wrap things up here. Go on. Go with him,” Lou nods his chin at Danny.

 “Hold up! I’m coming with you,” Danny yells as he sprints towards the doors of the ambulance. He climbs on board just as the EMTs settle Steve in. The ambulance rushes off and Chin and Kono hop into her red Chevy Cruze to follow them.

 It takes twenty minutes for the ambulance to arrive at the hospital and during the time, Danny tries to stay out of the EMT’s way while he continues to check Steve over. The ambulance bounces over a couple of speed bumps at the hospital’s emergency entrance and before they’ve come to a complete stop, the EMT and another hospital staff member opens the ambulance door. The stretcher containing Steve’s strapped down and unconscious body is immediately pushed through the sliding hospital doors, down walkway and through the double doors that lead to the critical triage area. Danny is hot on the tail of the last nurse when he’s stopped.

 “Detective Williams, I’m sorry but you can’t go in. We need you to stay out here. We’ll update you as soon as we can.” Danny watches Steve disappear through the doors and walks to the waiting room.

  ***********

Kono stops in the red zone long enough to drop Chin off at the main entrance.  As she drives off to park, Chin heads towards the waiting room. He knows exactly which one, having been there numerous times in the past waiting for news on Steve. Chin sees Danny up ahead halfway down the corridor.

Danny doesn’t notice when Chin catches up a few steps behind him. He swings the door open and it nearly closes on Chin. Catching the door just in time, Chin enters the room and walks over to Danny and stands in front of him. “How is he?” Chin asks as he places a hand on Danny’s shoulder; worry replaces his usual zen demeanor.

Danny looks up at Chin, “The last I heard, he hasn’t regained consciousness. They took him straight to the operating rooms. They’ll update us once they know something.”

 

********

“Detective Williams,”  Danny startles and jumps out of his seat some when he hears his name called. The doctor gives Danny and apologetic smile as he extends his hand, “I am Dr. Kokoa, Commander McGarrett’s neurosurgeon.” They shake hands. “What did you find out?” Danny asks, getting straight to the point.

“The good news is that he is better than we expected....”

“And...the bad news,” Danny made a circular motion with his hand to hurry the doctor along, “What’s wrong?” Once the words left his mouth, he feels guilty. “Sorry for my outburst. Please go on.”

“He took a serious hit to the left side of his head. We put him in a medically induced coma to minimize his pain and to run scans and tests. There is no bleeding of the brain. The bad news is that the hit caused a TBI or Traumatic Brain Injury. As a result, there is some localized swelling of his brain. However as of now, it is not large enough to cause any further problems so we are closely watching him in hopes that the swelling goes down on its own. In many cases, it has been my experience that swelling as localized as Commander McGarrett’s will go down on its own. We will not operate unless his swelling increases and jeopardizes his health. This would be a last result after all other options are exhausted.”

“O...okay,” Danny says. He’s still uncertain about what this means for Steve’s overall condition. The news may be good as the doctor sees it, but not to Danny. There are too many uncertainties. “When can we see him?”

“He is resting in ICU and should be coming out of his coma in a few hours. I will send Nurse Paula to escort you to his room,” Dr. Kokoa says.

The doctor leaves out the part about seeing Steve one at a time and for only a few minutes. There’s no use mentioning it. Although he’s never treated anyone on the task force, he knows them by reputation. Whenever any member of their team is injured, the team members take turns standing vigil until their teammate is out of the woods. He’s heard that this is especially true if the injury is either to Commander McGarrett or Detective Williams they are inseparable. One will watch over the other (and usually refuses to leave) until the injured one is out of woods.

*******

“Detective Williams, I am Nurse Paula, the night nurse in ICU, but you can call me Paula. I’ll take you to Commander McGarrett’s room.” 

Danny turns to look at Chin, Kono and Lou uncertain whether any of them wanted to see him first. Everyone (including himself) knew that he would not be leaving until Steve was safely out of the woods, awake and making progress in his recovery - probably not even then.

Chin sees that Danny needs assurance, so he responds on behalf of the rest of the team, “Danny, go see him by yourself. We’ll see him when he’s more stable. We’ll stick around for a few more minutes in case you need us for anything.”

Kono and Lou nod in agreement and Danny gives them a smile of appreciation, “Thanks, guys.”

Danny turns towards Paula and follows her down the hall to Steve’s room. Once there, Danny takes a seat on Steve’s left out of the way of the IV’s, equipment and nurses who will be checking on Steve.

Paula stands at the door for a moment before she speaks. “Detective Williams, let me know if you need anything. I’ll be here until my shift ends at 6:00 a.m.”

“Thanks, Paula. I’ll do that,” Danny smiles appreciatively.   

He likes Paula immediately. She is warm and friendly like Kono. However, Danny feels something familiar when she remained at the door before leaving. It was intrusive, but not in a negative way. It felt like when his sisters meddled in his business - nosy yet caring. He couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

Danny was interrupted from his thoughts when his phone rang with the “Chicago” ringtone that belonged to Lou. ‘ _Oops, I forgot to shut my ringer off. I’ll do that after I talk to Lou.’_ Before he could answer the call, the phone stops ringing because Lou hung up after two rings. Thankfully he left a message.

“Danny...Kono, Chin and I are going to head home to get some rest. The case can wait until the morning since Hansen is in custody. Take care of our boy. If you need anything, just call and we’ll be there in a hurry. Keep us posted.”

Danny listens to the message, turns off the ringer and sets his phone to vibrate before turning his attention back to Steve. He’s so grateful that Dr. Kokoa didn’t have to shave Steve’s head and cut it open. As it is, Danny hates Steve’s hair (or more accurately his lack thereof) since Steve gets his hair cut shorter and shorter. He’ll have a talk with Odell when Steve is well. It’s not entirely his fault since it was Steve who gave himself a buzz cut and nearly shaved all of his hair off. Danny misses how Steve’s hair was when they first met. It was respectfully short enough for the Navy, but long enough so Danny could fantasize about running his fingers through it.

 _‘Damn it,’_ he thinks to himself, _‘now that I can he barely has any!’_

“Damn you, Steve,” Danny growls softly, “Did you have to go G.I. Joe on me? You aren’t in boot camp you know! Now that you’re not active, you don’t have to keep buzzing your hair,” he complains to a comatose Steve. “And now you’re supposed to wake up and say, _‘Dan-nooo! G.I. Joe is Army! Boot Camp is for the Marines! I’m in the Navy, Danny. N-A-V-Y, Navy!’_ It’s your only rant, Babe. Come on, wake up.” Danny leans down and kisses Steve on the lips, but Steve’s eyes remain closed.

Danny sits at Steve’s bedside scooting as close as he can to his bed and put his hand through the handrails to hold Steve’s hand. “I would give anything to snuggle, wrap my arms around you  and keep you safe.”

Danny is too preoccupied with speaking to Steve that he isn’t aware of Paula’s presence. She is there long enough to hear the whole thing.  “Yeah,” Paula asks, standing at the door.

“Jeez,” Danny startles, sucks in a breath and glares at Paula. “Warn a guy will you! Are you one of those stealth ninja like him? Danny is holding his heart and panting hard.

“No, Detective. I’m not a stealth ninja. Just a Navy nurse.”

“Please call me Danny. Anyone who can scare the crap out of me like you just did deserves to call me by my first name. Damn Tripler! We’re going to Queen’s Medical next time.”

“Okay, Danny? It’s probably useless to talk you into going home to get some sleep, so how about I bring you a cot to lie in?” Paula grins and winks

“Umm, yeah. Okay. I could definitely use one. Thanks.”

*******


	2. Chapter 2

Danny is so thankful for Paula. The cot is so much more comfortable than the chair he spent hours in.

It’s nearly midnight when Danny feels Steve’s hand move, “Steve, you awake? Open your eyes, Babe.”

Steve is restlessly moving his head from side to side and grimacing through the pain. Danny can feel the moment that his body relaxes as he opens his eyes glassy and unfocused.

“There you are! Welcome back, babe. Boy you are a sight for sore eyes.” Steve turns towards Danny’s voice, locking eyes with him.

“Danno? What happened? Why am I here?”

“You took a flying leap off of a roof to land on Hansen so he couldn’t get away. When I rolled you over, you were unconscious.” Danny reached across Steve to press the call button. “How are you feeling?”

Before Steve could respond, a voice comes through the speaker. “Yes? What can I do for you?”

“Paula? It’s Danny. Steve is awake.”

“Great! I’ll be right there.”

“As I was saying, how are you feeling, Babe?”

“I feel dizzy. Weird. Empty.”

“Empty? How?”

“Like something is missing.” Steve pauses and his eyes go wide with fear, “My power! I can’t feel my power anymore, Danny! I think I’ve lost it!”

 “Calm down, Steve. I’m sure there’s an explanation.” Danny rubs his hand up and down Steve’s arm. “Let’s hear what the doctor has to say, yeah?”

“But, Danny? What if my powers are gone for good? Everyone will leave me, including you. Why are you still here?”

“Why am I here? Where else would I be? You’re hurt and I’m staying to watch over you. I am not going anywhere.”

“Are you sure?” Steve’s eyes are watery with tears.

Danny nods his head at him as he brushes his hand over one of Steve’s cheeks. “Yes I’m sure, babe.”

“Promise?”

“Promise. I swear.”

 _‘He is so not MY Steve,’_ Danny thinks, _‘the confident leader of Five-0, a Navy SEAL, and my emotionally constipated best friend. He sounds more like Charlie when he’s had a nightmare - so frightened and vulnerable.’_

“Commander McGarrett, you’re awake. I’m Paula. I work the night shift in ICU.” She catches Danny frowning when Steve isn’t looking. “How are you feeling?”

“Please call me Steve. My head hurts when I turned it from side to side. I can’t feel my powers. They’re gone.”

“Let me page Dr. Kokoa. I’m sure he’s on his way. Let me take your vitals. Do you feel hot or cold?”

“I feel a little cold.”

“Well, your temperature and blood pressure are normal. I’ll go get you warm blanket. I’ll be right back.”

“I’m starving. I’m gonna get something from the vending machine across from the nurses’ station and put in an order for breakfast, yeah?” Danny pats Steve’s shoulder. “I’ll be back. No worries okay?” Steve nods but is biting his lower lip. Danny rushes out the door to find Paula.

He’s relieved that he sees her looking over a chart at the counter. He’s got to make this quick before Steve falls apart. “Paula, can I speak to you?”

“Sure, Danny. What’s on your mind? I noticed your looks of concern when Steve wasn’t looking.”

“Funny you should ask me that. See, I kind of figured out what you can do when you came in to see Steve.”

“What do you mean, Danny?”

“I think you already know. I’m on to you. Mind reading? It’s your power, right?”

Paula raises her eyebrows at him. “Yes...how did you know? And why can’t I read you?”

“I knew because I could feel you trying. I’m immune to everything, especially superpowers.”

“Wow! I’ve never come across anyone who is immune to superpowers.”

“Yeah, it’s got its good points and bad points. I’ve never told anyone about it because it could put them in danger. My family knows and that’s it.”

“Why are you telling me then?”

“One, because I think I can trust you. Two, it’s exhausting keeping this to myself. Most importantly, I need to know what is going on in Steve’s brain. I know how he thinks because he’s been my best friend for over eight years and I can figuratively read him like an open book. I know he’s petrified about his loss of powers. His biggest fear is abandonment. What I’m unsure about is why he’s expressing his fears like a child. He’s acting like my six year old son, not the Steve that I know. I’ve seen him scared many times, but I’ve never seen him like this.”

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” Paula asks after a moment.

“Um...yeah, but how did you know? Do you have super hearing, too?”

“No, Danny, I don’t,” Paula laughs, but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist or someone with superpowers to see it - to see it in both of you.”

“Both of us?”

“Really,” Paula rolls her eyes, “for a Detective, you’re pretty clueless. And haven’t I heard that Commander McGar- I mean Steve was a SEAL **and** in Naval Intelligence?”

“What? Do you Navy nurses get classified information on all of your patients,” Danny folds his arms all smug and snarky.

“No, Danny, try the rumor mill. Nurses are notorious for it. We know all about you two.”

“Humph,” Danny frowns, nodding his head.

A moment later, Danny’s expression changes. “Seriously though. How is Steve? How’s he really doing? What’s going through his mind?”

“Most of his behavior and reactions are due to his brain injury - his heightened fear and anxiety as well as his vulnerability. Dr. Kokoa will explain it to you in more detail, but the bottom line is that the part of the brain that controls emotions  is affected by the swelling,” Paula explains.

“Okay,” says Danny, which explains the physical end of things. “What are you reading from his mind?”

“His loss of power is spiraling and bringing him down. _‘I have to get my power back, I have to get my power back’_ is chattering on a constant loop. _‘I’m going to lose everyone, everything’_ has him panicking. But, Danny, first and foremost on his mind is _‘I can’t lose Danny.’_ Losing you is terrifying him.”

Danny runs both hands through his hair. “Danny, you need to tell him how you feel. That your feelings have nothing to do with his power. I know you said you worry about him being in danger if he knew about your secret. Right now, he is a danger to himself. You can help him.”

“I know, you’re right. Coming clean with him can only help him not hurt him. I have to get back to him now. I told him I was a getting a snack from the vending machine and ordering breakfast.”

“I’ll take care of getting breakfast for both of you. I’ll see you in a little bit.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Steve will truly be behaving OOC. However, it is also understandable. He has no faith in himself without his powers and petrified of everyone abandoning him, especially Danny. Also, I did a little searching online about brain injuries, but I don't think what I've written about Steve's medical condition is accurate. So please treat it as medical fiction.

Dr. Kokoa and Paula enter the room just as Danny is finishing his breakfast and Steve continues to play with it more than eat it.  

“Good Morning, Detective. Commander.”

“Good Morning, Dr. Kokoa. Please call me Danny.

“And call me Steve,” he adds with a hoarse voice.

“Okay, Danny. Steve.” Dr. Kokoa repeats with a smile. “How are you feeling, Steve? You took a serious blow to the head. Any dizziness?”

“A little.”

“Nausea?”

“Not really.”

“Headaches?”

“Yes. It hurts when I shake my head.”

“How about mood swings and/or increased fear and anxiety?”

“Yes. I’m really worried about my power. Without it, everyone will leave me,” Steve explains, looking directly at Danny.

“Whoa,” Danny holds his arms up in defense. “I keep telling you that I’m **not** leaving! When are you gonna get that, huh?” Danny snaps before he’d realizes what he’s said. “Oh, Steve. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Danny, please don’t be mad at me,” Steve interrupted, “Please, Danny? I get it, Danny, I get it. I won’t say it anymore, okay? I promise. Don’t be mad.”

Danny is too busy dealing with Steve’s meltdown to notice that Dr. Kokoa is giving Paula concerned looks as he witnesses the interaction between them. He nods before intervening.

“Steve, if I may interrupt,” Dr. Kokoa interjects to redirect Steve’s attention, “what you’re going through now is typical for someone in your condition. The headaches, worrying and fear are caused by some localized swelling around the part of the brain that controls your emotions.”

Danny is a little relieved to hear that what Steve is going through is normal. Well as normal as it can be for his maniac partner who thinks that jumping off roofs and landing on criminals is all in a day’s work. He is still concerned about the swelling and emotional outbursts.  While the doctor is examining Steve’s head, feeling for any new bumps or swelling, Paula is mouthing “talk to him”. Danny frowns and nods in agreement.

“How is the swelling? Is it getting any better?”

“Well, Danny, I won’t know for sure until we do some tests and scans, but the swelling seems to be decreasing. Let’s take Steve to get those done.”

Danny sits with Steve and holds his hand. “So once the swelling goes down, will Steve be back to himself or will he have some lasting conditions...In other words, will I have my Steve back?”

“We’ll know more after we get the results back. Barring any unforeseen circumstances **and** you clarifying some issues with Steve, I am confident that he will make a complete recovery once the swelling is gone,” the doctor gives Danny an all knowing grin.

“Sounds good,” Danny says and looks down at Steve. “I’m going to stand up and let go of your hand so I can move out of the way and let them take you for tests. I’ll be waiting here for you, okay?”

“Okay, but didn’t the doctor say something about you clearing things up,” Steve asks.

 _‘Did he have to remember that?!’_ Danny asks himself. “Don't worry. We can talk when you get back.”

Steve nods, grimacing as his head hurt. “See you later, Danny.”

*******

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Danny is dozing off when he hears someone walk into the room.

“Hey, Danny. Just wanted to see if you needed anything before I leave. My shifts over in about twenty minutes.”

“Nah, Paula, but thanks for everything.”

“Just doing my job. Hopefully when I’m back on shift tonight, things will be a lot better. Good luck talking to Steve. It’ll all work out. You both love each other so much.”

“I know **I** do. I think he does,too.”

“Trust me, he does. More than anything.”

*******

Steve opens his eyes to find Danny’s. “Oh good. You’re still here. I knew you would be.”

‘ _ Who’s this? He’s sounding like my Steve. Calm, cool and confident. Although there is fear showing in eyes a bit. Is he improving or playing it up?’  _

“You have something to discuss with me as ordered by the doctor?” Steve asks, waiting for Danny to respond.

Danny sits in a chair, legs open, elbows on his knees. He wrings his hands, unsure of how to being. “I’ve been keeping something from you for a long time, for as long as I’ve known you. It’s not just you, it’s been everyone in my life. It’s a secret that I’ve kept from everyone except for my parents, siblings and Paula.”

“Paula? The nurse? Why does  **she** know and not me? Don’t you trust me,” Steve frowns, feeling very hurt and angry.

“I told her in part because I figured her out. She has a superpower. Paula is a mind reader. I caught her reading your mind when she first came in to take your vitals. That’s why I suddenly said I needed to get something to eat. I went to confront her.”

“Okay, so she pulled her whammy on me. Why weren’t you affected?” Steve asks.

“I’m getting to that,” Danny wipes his hands on his pants before continuing. “Babe. Let me get through this before I lose my nerve. As a mind reader, she couldn’t figure out why she couldn’t read me.”

“And why couldn’t she? Go on, Danno, tell me.”

Danny pauses briefly to look down at the floor. He just couldn’t meet Steve’s eyes anymore. This time, Danny was petrified that Steve would hate him. “Um, b-because, I-I-Iamimmunetoeverything. I have powers of Immunity - I am immune to everything - i-i-including superpowers. So, she couldn’t read my mind. I stay with you because I choose to not because of your damn powers. Do you understand now? I won’t leave you because I don’t want to. I love you, Steve.”

“So let me get this straight. You have been immune to superpowers all your life. Since you have this power, you have never been affected by me. You stay with me by choice. When you had told me at least a half a dozen times that you wouldn’t leave me, you meant it. When I got arrested all those years ago, you chose me instead of Rachel. You rescued me from hostile countries and saved my life all because you wanted to. Here, I was terrified that you’d leave, but you don’t want to leave. I love you, too, but you already know that.”

“No, Steve, I don’t just love you. I’m head over heels, irrevocably  **in** love with you!” Danny regains his courage and looks directly into his eyes.

*******

Steve’s eyes are shining on the brink of tears, his face glows with a smile that Danny believes is glowing with happiness. “Danny, I’ve been  **in** love with you since we first talked on my private beach about you wanting to be a good cop and a great father. The love and need to protect your daughter shone through that afternoon, showed what a passionate, loving person you were. I wanted you then  **and** I want you now.”

Danny stands up, eyes never leaving Steve’s, and leans down to give him a long, gentle kiss. As they come up for air, they give each other the biggest smiles.

They are so preoccupied that they don’t see Angela, the day nurse, stopping in the doorway from entering and checking on Steve. She immediately heads for the nurses station to report their kiss and collect on $100.

*******


	5. Chapter 5

A few hours later, Dr. Kokoa walks in to see Steve and Danny holding hands, bed rail down on the left side so Danny rest his head and arms on Steve’s chest

“Well, everything seems to be going well here,” he grins, “I came by to share the results of the test and scan.”

Danny sits up but still holds on to Steve’s hand.

“Tests show that the blood is flowing fine no clots and his scans show that the swelling is going down and nearly gone. While some swelling remains, it will be the cause of moderate headaches. It will diminish as the swelling continues to go away. After that, Steve, you may have some intermittent headaches, dizziness and balance issues for up to a week or less,”

“So, Doctor, how soon can he go home?” Danny asks. He’s very relieved that Steve is doing better.

“We will repeat the tests tomorrow afternoon. If the swelling has continued to go down, we’ll keep him one more night. If everything goes well, he will be discharged in two days.” 

“Thanks, Dr. Kokoa,” they say in unison.

The doctor shakes his head and smiles, “You’re welcome.”

********

Danny was texting the team and Grace regular updates minus the play by play drama just before his cell phone rings with “Surfer Girl” - the ringtone he has for Kono. “Hi, Kono! What’s up?”

“Hey, Danny. How’s Steve? Is he up for visitors? We can bring you dinner and a change of clothes.”

“That sounds great, but let me check with Steve.” Danny looks at Steve to see the man holding his hand out in a silent request for the phone.

“Hey, Kono! I’m doing much better, thanks,” Steve says into the phone when Danny gives it to him. He smiles at Danny and continues to speak, “definitely up for seeing you guys for dinner. Come on by about six. See you soon. Mahalo. Here’s Danny.”

Danny takes the phone back and gives a little laugh. “Okay, we’ll see you in a bit.”

*******

“Danny? I have one more question I’ve been meaning to ask you?” Steve says during some quiet time they’re having.

“Yeah? What’s that?”

“I understand why you told Paula. Knowing that you loved me though, why didn’t you trust me enough to tell me?”

Danny knew that this would be coming up again. “Babe, it isn’t  about trust, it’s about safety. If no one, including you, knows about it, then you wouldn’t be in danger. No one could hurt you to get to me,”

“Hmmm...you know I can defend myself. So why?”

“Because I couldn’t risk putting you in danger- in harm’s way. I can’t take that risk. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened. I wouldn’t want to live without you.”

“Okay, Danny, okay”.

*******

Kono runs into Lou in the parking lot and they walk into the hospital and to Steve’s room together. As they enter the room, Chin is sitting on a chair facing the door. “About time you showed up! You get lost?” Chin says with a sarcastic smile on his face. He then glances sideways towards Steve and Danny.

Kono catches her cousin’s look, turns her attention to Steve and Danny and raises her eyebrows at them.

Danny sees the looks on their friends’ faces and he knows they know that there’s a change in his and Steve’s relationship.

“It’s about time that you finally got your heads out of your asses and manned up. A man could have grown old and died waiting for you two,” Lou says.

“Congratulations, Brah.”

“Ooooh! Finally! Now I can start planning the wedding!” Kono claps.

“And I could cater the event,” Kamekona says as he enters the room with dinner.

‘ _ For a big guy, he sure knows when to show up. He never misses a beat. It’s as if he’s attuned to all catering and business opportunities, Hey, but I’m getting ahead of myself. Wedding?’ _ Danny thinks before he opens up his mouth.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Danny put his arms up in defense for the second time in a very long day. “Who said anything about a wedding? We just acknowledged our feelings. Then comes dating. Why would you think we’d want a wedding right now?”

“Come on, you two. Everybody on the island already thinks you’re married. Why not make it official?”

“KONOOOO,” Danny whined and glared at her. “Do you have money on this?”

“Maybe....”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Hope that all of you that posted that you wanted a story for this on Tumblr are happy with this. Comments are craved and welcome!


End file.
